


Rhapsody in Blue (Story about a girl, story about the world)

by AceQueenKing



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Other asari will no doubt fear Falere for her Ardat-Yakshi blood; Liara does not. She is a pure-blood; she cannot judge. The only difference between them came down to one genetic quirk. </p><p>Liara thinks for one second about how her life would be different had she been born Ardat Yakshi—no Thessia University, no digs, no Shepard—and shivers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhapsody in Blue (Story about a girl, story about the world)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boshtet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boshtet/gifts).



"You wanted to see me, ma'am?" Falere looks at her wide-eyed, her eyes glancing at the dozens of monitors Liara ha set up in her quarters on the Normandy. Clearly the numerous communication systems are a bit much for Falere, but Liara does not comment on it. Rarely did Liara let someone in her office, but the Normandy has limited room and Falere, Liara suspects, could use the company of a fellow asari.

"I did."

"May I ask what it's about ma'am?" She clears her throat and looks aside. "If it's about my... disability..."

"No." She shakes her head. Other asari will no doubt fear Falere for her Ardat-Yakshi blood; Liara does not. She is a pure-blood; she cannot judge. The only difference between them came down to one genetic quirk.

Liara thinks for one second about how her life would be different had she been born Ardat Yakshi—no Thessia University, no digs, no Shepard—and shivers. "I wanted to talk to you about your mother."

"My mother? Why? She...wasn't like me and..." Her eyes water, thick with tears. Liara understands—she had never been close to Benezia, had thought nearly every one of her mother's positions in regards to the future of the asari were wrong—but yet Liara still stood to defend her mother from nearly every posthumous criticism. She'd published more than a few papers under different names; she understood well Falere's urge to defend her mother.

"I know." She places a hand on the girl's shoulder, squeezes. Falere startles under her fingertips, and Liara wonders how long it's been since she's been touched. "But I wanted to offer my condolences."

"Oh, that's sweet of you to say." Falere leans into the touch for a moment, but only a moment; then she inches away, moving as if slapped. "But, uhm, I'll be alright. We weren't close."

"Odd," Liara says, crossing her arms. She won't let her off that easily. "Given that she just gave her life to spare you."

Falere winces, her hand going to her delicate collarbone. "It was the first time I saw her in centuries. When I saw her, I thought..."

She closes her eyes, and Liara fills in the blanks herself. "You thought she'd come to finish you. Like your sister—Morinth?"

"Yes." She takes deep breath, no doubt seeking calm. "Morinth, of course, was a..." She licks her lips. "She became a monster. More so. To think mother saw me or Rila like that, I..."

"It's painful to watch," Liara agrees, looking away. She can almost see her mother, still; her eyes haunted by ghosts and her mouth spewing madness. "I saw my mother go through similar...problems."

She feels Falere look at her, but she closes her eyes, her visions of the past too strong. "We didn't agree on much. We hadn't spoken in years. Then she was...taken...by the Reapers. Twisted into their puppet. Her mind was...overwritten. Shepard and I...had to go through her. She didn't survive."

"Oh." Falere walks over to her, her hand curled on her shoulder. It lands clumsily on her shoulder. "I am sorry."

"I am, as well." She wants to move away, suddenly uncomfortable with their shared past, the bitter reminder that so many asari daughters will grow up with stories like theirs in this war.

"It's a silly thing, but... Perhaps we could...remember...them," Falere says softly. "I don't think we'll be able to light the fire for the ceremony, but...I do make a very good _Malelsa_. If you're not afraid of eating an Ardat Yakshi's food."

"No, I'm not," she says. "I think I still have a bottle of honey mead as well."

"Alright." Falere smiles, and Liara's heart beats faster.


End file.
